


Our Home Forever, Outer Space

by TallysGreatestFan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alien Sex, F/M, Klingons, Medium Burn, Rough Sex, Sarcophagus Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 20:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallysGreatestFan/pseuds/TallysGreatestFan
Summary: Stranded on the Sarcophagus Ship, Voq and L'Rell slowly come closer to each other.





	Our Home Forever, Outer Space

**Our Home Forever, Outer Space**

The hunger would go away, Voq knew. It felt as if something inside his stomach had turned into a black hole, now ripping the flesh around into it with brutal force, painful emptiness, but he knew it wouldn’t last. It would vanish slowly, until there was only nothing anymore. Sure, he would be hungry and feeling weak and powerless even then, and the aching hunger would return in some hours, but it would not last.

Still, what would he have given for some little snacks, or a bowl full of sweets. Actually, eating was forbidden in the library, but Voq had an unfortunate habit of liking to eat while he engulfed in fictional stories, tales and knowledge. And he was close enough with the librarian that she wouldn’t say anything, and share her sweets with him.

He signed, and tried not to look at the place where she should have been, reading. Instead, he looked down at his book again, and let himself sink into the soft pillows, placing his bare feet under his thighs in an comfortable position. Oh, it was wonderful how quite it was here. No screaming, no fighting, no scared discussions. No need to be a leader. He almost had to laugh even then. Him, Voq, son of none, a leader. Him, Voq, the bastard with the white skin and the skinny body, lanky, bookish, shy Voq. He had pledged himself to be T’Kuvmas torchbearer, to follow and serve him. Not to take his place. But it was his duty, and he would not abandon it. Would not question the wisedom in T’Kuvmas last wish, because it had to be wisedom, and it was his last order before death.

But he absolutely needed a break, no matter all his responsibilities, he had to take a break or he wouldn’t be able to attain to them anymore. He leaned back and got lost in the story again.

He didn’t knew how much time had passed as he hear footsteps on the soft floor of the library. Past the high shelf, standing in rows and creating an almost mystical wall and maze, somebody was walking in. As they passed behind a break, he saw that it was L’Rell.

She had taken off her shoes as well, as it was rule in the library, and she seemed to haven’t noticed him yet. He was torn between wanting to greet her and see her face lit up and the knowledge that why ever she had searched him, it would mean that he had to be a leader again and had to solve something.

She looked secretive and powerful, the way she paced towards him, her face unreadable with thoughts, wearing not her armor but an rough white shirt and wide, high wasted trousers.

,,Seeking a bit quite, too?”, she asked smirking.

,,The library always is such a place of peace and contemplation.”

,,It is. I always come here when I need time for myself, or if the ship seems to small and crowded. It almost feels like being on a fare leave, and you can let the ship and your duties behind you for a moment.”

,,I can understand that. It is so much easier to leave everything behind if you can hide into the fictional story of a book.”

She smiled. It let warmth spread trough his heart, but a wary part of him also realized that she could very well just smile about him because he was silly.

He tried not to notice it and focused on her clothing instead. It worked just as well, for it accentuated her broad shoulders and gorgeous curves and the form of her full breasts. He could see just a bit of her collar bone and the scales on it, and desperately wanted to know how it would feel under his fingers.

Frustrated, he fought down his thoughts. L’Rell was far out of his league, and he knew and accepted that. He had given of love and relationships and mating, because nobody would ever found him attractive anyway, besides some pevertes horny for his white skin.

,,What?”

,,You must had been an library-kid. I try to imagine you.”

Now he couldn’t help but smile, too. Should he tell her that libraries were the one safe hiding place he had trough most of his life? How he made friends with librariens as he lived on the street and some when managed to pull himself out of it with taking a job of cleaning the libraries gross toilets, and then slowly working his way up to assisting the librarians? How they never sent him out even if he ate in the library and must have smelled disgusting? But she knew all to well that he was an pariah allready, so he didn’t.

,,And you were one, too?”

She chuckled. ,,Yes.”, it sounded as if this small word would hide several unhonorable and embarrassing stories of otherness as well, so that she couldn’t say anything else. But L’Rell was difficult to read, showing some signals but never all, leaving it impossible to predict her actions. Was that how everybody from House Mokai was or just her?

,,I like how quiet it is in here.”

She chuckled again, and this time it had an equally sad and mean undertone: ,,Libaries are not well visited in all ships. It is simply our way. You should have seen the ship libraries and databases of the Rihannsu.”

Rihannsu? She had actually been on Rihannsu ships? But he didn’t dared to ask her about it, for it would have made him look like an planet-dwelling Greenleaf even more than he already did.

,,I actually wasn’t on many ships until now…”, only on this one, in truth, ,,…but ship libraries?”

,,Mostly they are just an unused room with some battered books and databases for war tactics and classics, but they do exist, and I always loved them.”

,,You spent much time on ships?”

,,Not that much. Parts of my training. What about you?”

Well, what could he say? But whatever, she was T’Kuvmas second in command, she was tall and strong and intelligent and beautiful, she would never even be anything close to a friend, what did it matter if he embarrassed himself.

,,I spent almost all my life on a planet. You probably wouldn’t know it if I told you its name.”

,,I know more than you would think.”, she growled in a tone that sent a hot shudder of desire and fear trough him.

,,My life before T’Kuvma was mostly uninteresting. Jobs here and there, discrimination, trying to find my way.”

,,I know that you are the Torchbearer, and that you are a brave and loyal man, Voq, Son of None, but I know nothing more about you than this. I want to learn who you are behind that.”

His hearts made one painfully heavy beat he could feel up to his throat. He felt a muscle in his yaw twitch.

,,I was raised in a small monastery. The followers of Kahless there didn’t see me as miscarriage as the rest of the people did, they believed that everybody is equally worth, Klingon or alien, brown skin or my foul white. They…”

Somebody rupped open the door of the library, fast footsteps of a person running halled trough the room.

A slender, long-limbed boy came to halt in front of him, panting, his dark brown skin glistering with sweat, his long, thick braid still swinging from the momentum of his running.

Runner truly was a fitting nickname for him, Voq thought.

,,I was checking the conductors in the F-section, and then I talked with Rashanur, to be sure, and… Well, there is a problem with the Oxygenator.”

,,With the Oxygenator?”, L’Rell asked.

Voq didn’t knew much about technology, but a problem with the oxygenator, that sounded truly bad.

,,Thank you for reporting it to me. I will be there instantly.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naturally, they ran into their familiar argument only shortly after. L’Rell had expected something like this, of course, but as it happened then, it was just as frustrating and slightly hurtful as always. It was not a very Klingon thing to feel, but she would have rather have her torchbearer agree with her instead of having to fight for her solution. She wanted him to admire her ideas instead of calling them traitorous. And fighting with him hurt, hurt more than it should. But then, had House Mokai not always been – and thus felt different – from other Houses?

,,We need to scavenge these parts from the Federation wrecks!”

,,...it would be heretic. It would pollute us. Quite possibly scramble up our engines with its incompatible alien technology.”, he said passionately, bright blue eyes wide, teeth bared.

Qutoq at his console was already stealing glances at them.

,,I think we should move this to your quarter. It is not good for ship moral.”, she hissed quietly, grabbed his arm. She felt him flinch and tense, felt the thin but still wonderfully firm muscle underneath her grip.

A muscle in his jaw twitched, and he stared at her with an very cute expression of surprise, then he turned and walked down the corridor.

As he opened the door, something glowing like the sparks of safety lights but in lines and patters hovered in the air in front of her. It was ethereal and utterly alien, and yet it filled her with a feeling of sublimeness and wonder.

Voqs eyes widened, and walking right through it, he slammed his hand at one button and the hologram vanished.

Still intrigued, it had looked so light and ethereal and otherworldly, she said: ,,It was beautiful”

,,Just some art I made to relax.”, he responded, staring down ashamed.

Silence followed, the kind of silence that was filled with gulped-down attempts to break it that failed because the other was a bit to afraid to actually talk again still. She knew that silence far to well from her time as shy freak of her mother’s House. And it had been a long time, but she felt this shyness again as well.

,,Sit down.”, Voq finally said. She looked around. The room was quite spare, there was only a plain wooden desk, an mattress woven from tatami directly on the floor on the opposite wall and an single chair. She looked at the chair, then back at Voq, and she could see the moment he realized that they were two and there was only one chair. He breathed in deeply, his eyes became even wider. He had been nervous before, but now he was really uneasy.

Finally, he looked at the bed, gulped, and sat down, patting his hand beside him.

A rush of heat shot trough her centre as the implications reached her. Already there was a flash of him lying on his back on that bed as she took him, but she pushed it away. Surely it meant nothing, her torchbearer would not want something with an freaky, creepy woman who was barely a noble, a nobody. He could probably have nearly every other woman on the ship, and several of the men too, if he wanted. He had just found no better place to sit in his nervousness. 

Still a part of her realized that this was still her chance. The shy girl L’Rell from back then wanted to sit chastely in proper distance to him. The starved out woman L’Rell and the Battle Deck Commander L’Rell urged her to sit just a little bit too close to him, make him accidentally touch her side. In the end, the hungry woman and the commander were brave enough to win trough.

Her heart beat faster at feeling him so close to her, and he looked at her nervously and breathed in deeply once again. Then he shook his head nearly unnoticeable and focused his gaze on the wall.

,,It will work out. It must all be part of Kahless greater plan, there is no other explanation.”

There is the explanation that this greater plan doesn’t exist, L’Rell thought, and devouring coldness went through her. But she didn’t said that.

,,Every hero called for greater services before and after Kahless had to endure hardships just like we do. It proves his stamina, his faith and his endurance, only after this trial of faith it is sure that he is honorable enough to accomplish these higher goals. That will happen with us too. That is why we are stranded here. And that is how we will survive this if we just stay strong and unpolluted in our faith.”

How he said that. So completely free of doubt or fear. If he only could talk like this in public, he would be such a great leader.

,,But Voq”, she tried nevertheless, ,,one has to work for results, that is the way it happens. We will find a way out”, will we?, ,,but we have to work for it. Have to make sacrifices for it.”

,,We sacrificed already to much.”

“We need these technology. Without it, we can’t survive.”

,,We can’t even be sure if we find what we need. The risk is to big, and in any way it would pollute us.”, he looked at her, looked at her directly and confidently for the first time, ,,We will make it out of here. It is just a test of faith, and it is our fate to accomplish it.”

She took his hand. She felt his surprise, but for a moment it had just felt like the most natural thing to do, as if it would have been written in the space time continuum of this situation.

,,I admire your strength of faith.”

He shook his head, mumbled something about how that this was ordinary and meant nothing. His hand was warm and slender in hers, the hand of a poet or wise man, not a warrior, his gorgeous long fingers interlaced with hers.

,,Yes, it does mean something, Voq. Don’t make yourself smaller than you are.”

He shook his head again, as if he wanted to say that he was, indeed, small and weak and unimportant, and she felt that she couldn’t bear it. And so she started singing. An old song her fellow aspirants had sung around the bonfire that had always haunted her a bit. But it fitted just perfect now. It was not a uplifting song, but an uplifting song would have been dishonest now.

,,At night, hunger stands ridgid in our dreams,

misery keeps pace with the columns,

oh, over is proud power,

Still Mokais holy gull is flying,

Mother Qo’Nos, our blood is yours alone,

may the Red Faced still hunt us,

our banner still stands brightly.”

He looked down quickly, but she already had seen his eyes shimmering.

,,I’m sorry, L’Rell. But”, and now his voice was trembeling, ,,we will be alright. We just have to believe it. We just have to believe it.”

He looked so small and fragile how he sat there.

And then his gaze dared to went up again, and he raised his hand, and, slightly quivering, stroke her shoulder. It was soothing, and they sat already so close, the sides of their legs touching, bodies turned to each other, and so she leaned all so subtly against him. He sighned softly, lips parted. The sound sent another wave of lust trough her, and feeling him so close to her, and having her focus now on those lips…. They were full, and something about the shape of his upper lip, and their dark grey colour, so distinct from his pale while skin... she had daydreamed so often about those lips, and what she could do with them.

He shifted carefully towards her touch, then he said: ,,This was beautiful.”

,,It was.”

,,Beautiful and sad. Let me share another song with you.”

And he started to sing. It sounded just as somewhat hold back and hesitantly as when he spoke, but still beautiful, or maybe because of this uniqueness he brought into it.

,,Forgotten by the planets that born us,

abandoned by everyone we love,

all the good ones are lost from us

and only we bad ones remained

So gather my spaceship around me,

and fill it with beer when you finished

I don’t need life support system

as long as the machines run

And fasten me up in my cockpit,

and toast on me on far taverns,

just let me race into warpspace,

and I will find my way

to the stars.”

How oddly fitting this song was. Hauntingly beautiful. As if it was written for them.

,,Where does it come from?”

,,The sailors at a bar where my mother and I sometimes walked past used to sing it when one of them had been declared lost. I always paused when I heard it, but my mother pulled me further.”

,,There is something oddly comforting to it.”, she hated it, but her voice showed clearly just how much she needed comfort now. How less it still felt as if comfort was sensible.

She saw that he had noticed, he hold out his hands to her hesitantly, and slowly, she leaned into his embrace, raised her hands and laid her arms around his back as well. It was not a lovers embrace. It was the embrace of mothers to their children or warriors to comerades to injured for something proper and not so soft.

Neither of them cared.

,,I’m sorry, L’Rell”

She wanted to say: ,,You don’t have to.”, but this was not true, and so she kept quiet.

His body felt wonderful against hers, the curve of his chest against hers, the swell of soft muscles and the firmness underneath, the ridges of his spine under her hands, clearly to feel under the fabric of his shirt. His arms were around her torso, one of his hands stroke her shoulder, leaving traces of pleasure on her skin.

She shifted a bit and a trace of his scent caught her nose. He smelled so good. Leather and earth and old books and stone and man. Surely, there was a bit of the acrid scent of somebody who had been far to busy with more important stuff and was stuck on an damaged ship to shower, but not enough to overtune the rest, and if she recalled right, not as much as for some other on the ship.

,,You smell good.”, he mumbled, and she felt him horrified back away as he realized what he had said, and hold him firmly in his place.

She licked her lips. ,,You too.”, she could feel his heart race underneath her fingers. So he _was_ interested in her.

Suddenly, she was nervous all anew, and became aware just how absurd their conversation had been, saying the other smelled well after having not cleaned for days. Her breathing felt suddenly to fast and she was not sure if she wanted out of the embrace or staying in its warm, firm secureness. She stayed.

She could have done more, they could have slammed each others firsts on their backs and make this a proper embrace under comrades, or they could have moved their heads just a bit to the side and finally kissed each other, but oddly, she felt as if this was already enough. Everything else would have already destroyed this bit of effordless, unexciting peace they managed to create. And so they stayed in their embrace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There were moments where L’Rell and he talked, and suddenly, it seemed as if the normal space-time-continuum stopped and they looked at each other and he realized that he felt just the same what she has just described. But even stranger were the moments where he dared to describe something he was feeling, something not important, a detail from his life here, a kind of story he liked, some minor emotion, and she said: ,,I feel the same way.”

Still did not dare to show his longing for her in something clearer than a longing look – yes, she had said that she liked his scent, but she couldn’t truly want him.

Once, she threw a part of the insulation they were dissembling to him, but that could easily be explained by that it was an procedure that made their work faster.

But then they ended up in one of their deep dialogues about the universe and faith and T’Kuvmas vision again, that made his mind feel as if it would grow bigger and ascend, enriched by her intelligence and the wisdom she had learned from T’Kuvma.

She was growing dear on him, and he hesitantly dared to believe that this was the way for her too, from how she searched his closeness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

L’Rell stumbled out of their only still functional shuttle, after she and Runner had to be gathered up out of space after what begun as a simple scavenging mission had ended in an explosion because it turned out that the half-destroyed Starfleet ships had still very active self-destruct sequences, and the Captain of this particular one had programmed it at going off for Klingon biosigns.

Runner had finally stopped screaming, but he still whimpered as she rather dragged him than helped him out of the shuttle. There were still white blurs sprinkled all over her vision, so that she had trouble to see the team that awaited them clearly.

,,L’Rell, oh, good that you are mostly okay, I heard what happened and I was worried…”, a voice that must be Silreks, her second-in-commands. She tried her best to hide the nearly panicked and concerned tone in her voice, but already the fact that she wasn’t trying to force in one of her typical bad jokes showed how much she must have worried.

Trough the image interferences on her retina she saw Silrek coming closer, outstretching her arms. For a moment she feared Silrek would hug her, but in the last second she stopped and rather beat her on the back amicably.

She had just lowered Runner on the floor and wanted to finally better tend to the wounds the shrapnells from the explosion had ripped into his stomach, as suddenly someone else burst out of the waiting crowd, pushing them out of the way, and ran towards her. It was the most aggressive and obtrusive she had ever seen the normally so reserved Rashanur.

,,I’m here, I’m here, everything will be all right.”, the lanky assistant healer mumbled, and even with her still half blinded retinas she could see the tears shimmer in his eyes.

Runners whimpering became a bit quieter.

,,Shh, we will care for you, it will be alright.”, tenderly, he caressed Runners cheek, then he teared the space suit open to better tend to his wounds. L’Rell was about to assist him till the actual Healer of the Ship, Kejak, appeared, as another person came running to her. Voq.

He didn’t even tried to appear still unshaken and powerful. He basically fell into her arms, touched her face in a very similar way to how Rashanur had with his mate.

It was the most obvious touch he had ever used for her.

,,I saw the explosion trough the bridges window. I was so afraid something had happened to you. I…”, he gulped, as if to force himself to say the other words, ,,would not know what to do without you.”

,,And I not without you.”, she heard herself say. She felt small and weak, but with him, it didn’t was a threat anymore, because she knew that he wouldn’t use that to harm her.

He stroke over her face again, his other hand shifted too. It hurt a bit because of the small deformation a piece of debris had caused at her right arm.

She could feel the gazes of the others.

But he didn’t try to seem always powerful and bursting with honor in front of them, he showed himself as he was, an living, feeling man with all his weaknesses, and as embarrassing as the situation was, she found that refreshing. She would rather have a leader like that than somebody who was always mighty, because that meant he was honest with his followers.

,,And you are really okay?”, he asked, and looked concernedly at the damage in the plating at her arm.

,,It didn’t even pierced the suit, just deform the plating.”, that said deformation was cutting sharply into her skin at the moment he didn’t need to know.

,,Good.”, reluctantly, he let her go to help Kejak, who was arrived by now, to care for Runner. Rashanur was too worried for him to be them any use, as much as he begged for wanting to help them, but his hands were shaking.

Half an hour later, they were finally finished. Her hands felt still sticky despite she had already washed the blood off, as she left sickbay, only to see an tearstained looking Rashanur stare at her askingly.

,,He will be alright. You can visit him, he is just still artificially unconscious.”

Without a further word, he rustled past her and vanished in sickbay.

She chuckled a bit about him.

But only two meters further, she met the next person. Voq leaned awkwardly against the wall.

,,Runner is okay?”

,,As okay as you can be with several small wounds in your stomach, but he will heal completely, if its that what you mean.”

,,Good that Runner and Rashanur were so open about their relationship finally. I hope it didn’t just was because of the tense situation and they learned that nobody will harm them even if they show that they are mates.”

,,Me too.”, she had only briefly known Rashanur because of their shared medical knowledge, but that was all she had to do with them. But she had already known that Voq was closer to them.

,,But you are not only here to talk about them, aren’t you?”

He breathed in deeply. ,,What I said earlier on…”

,,I liked it.”, she came closer to him, close enough to see all those details of his face she had missed before. Playing an shy maiden, but strangely feeling so shy in truth, she continued, ,,And I liked the way you touched my face.”

He stared at her, those bright blue eyes wide, and gulped. And then, slowly, he lifted a hand to her cheek. She pressed her face towards his palm.

Her heart beat far too fast, painfully electric beats, but somehow she still found the courage to ask: ,,Do you want me?”

His head quivered in an nervous nod: ,,Yes. Does… does that mean you want me too?”

She chuckled, an deep, almost growling sound that sounded far more confident than she felt: ,,Did my answer earlier on not show that?”

,,Hmm.”, he sighed relieved, and the sound echoed in her loins.

The stood close to each other, and their faces were close, too, so close that the corridor and its walls were only at the edge at her visual field, and almost all of the rest was filled out by his face. He had such gorgeous eyes, so vibrantly blue, and with eyelashes as white as his skin. Her gaze wandered over his sharp features; his cheekbones and angular nose, and then the full sweep of his lips.

She pressed her mouth hard on his, and he responded with the same passion immediately, without even a second to consider. His lips rustled hastily over hers, exploring her. They felt so soft and smooth.

She bit softly on them and he made this wonderful sound again, against her, and so she thrusted her tongue into his open mouth, brushed it against his. They snuggled against each other, pushing, luring, and she felt how he was fighting back, struggling for upper hand over hers, pushed deep into her mouth. She felt herself growing wet.

His hands were on her waist, just as hers were slung around his neck, urging him closer. He pressed her between himself and the wall.

Hmmm, who would have thought that the quiet, reserved Voq hold such a passion? But then, had she not seen it, glistering in his eyes and his words?

He made an particularly good move, and she couldn’t help but sign into his mouth. He breathed in deeply, and she felt the air moving against her own lips. As answer she scratched his neck lightly, causing him to growl – another rush of wetness between her legs – and kiss her deeper. She returned it just as deeply, tongues dancing around each other like fighting partners who knew the style of the other already well.

It was their vow, their reassurance that they truly valued each other despite their unglamorous orgins, that they truly saw each other as mates.

She did not know for how long they kissed or why they finally parted, both gasping for breath, and oh, seeing Voq with parted lips and looking at her with his eyes still half-lidden and clouded made her body scream for him anew.

,,I think I should return to the bridge now.”, he mumbled, and then dared to look at her with a smile: ,,But this was very worth missing.”

She chuckled, and let the last few letters of her words go under in her seductive growl: ,,It very much was.”

Still smiling dumbfounded, he made his way to the bridge. She watched him disappear. Then she checked if she was needed somewhere or could hide in her quarters for a few minutes to get herself off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By now, she slowly should look out for contraception, and so she went to Kejak in sickbay.

,,For a change no woman?”, Kejak asked mockingly. L’Rell rolled her eyes, and punched Kejak playfully in the side.

Kejak needed a while to find some contraceptive that she would not have to change far more often than the little of supplies they had provided, but finally she found a fitting method.

It was just as embarrassing as their talk to lie pants down on the cot, nearly fainting from pain and feeling a woman she did not found attractive at all putter around between her legs. But everything, everything was better than getting pregnant.

,,And this will work?”

,,Absolutly.”, Kejak reassured her, and patted her on the shoulder: , ,,Now go and fuck your man until he can barely walk.”

L’Rell snorted, but actually, the thought of doing exactly that to Voq was a pleasant one. If Kejak only knew _who _she would very likely soon take to her bed…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the late afternoon, as almost everything that had to be done today was done, Voq received a call by L’Rell. Having an pleasant anticipation of what this call could be about – usually, her department was quite independent with their work – he received it in his quarters.

There was an mischievous, hungry glint in her eyes, and she only said one sentence: ,,Up for a trainings fight around six?”

His heartbeat immediately got faster. A trainings fight, that was only an badly disguised paraphrase for foreplay in this context.

And apart from that, he was far from a good fighter. He just hoped that she desired the rest of him enough to look away from that.

He breathed in deeply. Even now, that thought felt strange. He took another struggeling breath. Very likely, he would have sex today. With L’Rell. After years of abstinence because he had given up the thought that anybody could possibly want him anyway. The thought brought back vivid memories of the last time, mixed with memories of L’Rells hands and lips and curves. A pleasant shudder went trough him.

She was already at the dojo, waiting for him. His breath catched in his throat for a moment; she wasn’t wearing the usual padding meant to be worn under her armor, but an tight, black leather top that left her arms, shoulders and neck uncovered. And it seemed she didn’t wore anything underneath it. He had looked away fastly in an mix of shame and arousal, but he could clearly make out the form of her nipples.

She mustered him just as thoroughly, her gaze slowly wandered over the rough-weaven red shirt that snuggled tight to his body and outlined the few muscles he possessed, stayed for quite some time that made his heart pound madly against his ribcage on his hips and then over the tight red uniform leather-trouser (he simply possessed nothing better).

With an low growl and an look from deep under her brow that both sent a hot shudder trough his loins, she grabbed a Bat’Leth from the weapon holder and handed it to him, then took one for herself. Nervously, and ashamed by that, he checked if it was one of the sharp ones, it wasn’t, just the trainings Bat’Leths that could cause bruises and broken bones but at least wouldn’t accintentally cut you or your training partner open.

And already she bowed towards him, signaling him that it began, he bowed back, and then she sprang for for him. He stumbled back, cut the air in an effectless movement.

She didn’t relied on her strength and momentum as one would have expected for a woman as tall and heavy as her. She danced out of the way of his attacks, slide in elegant and fast movements to the side and forwards and back before he could realize that she had hit him. And he swung his weapon after her in wild haste, and sometimes he managed to drive her back a bit, or even hit something. Most of the time, though, it was her who drove him to the wall, and broke trough his defenses. He would have bruises everywhere after this.

He did was not for such amount worse than her that it would have been embarrassing, though, and he was wildly relieved about that.

And then she whirled out of a blow, and hit his wrist. Sharp pain shot through his hand. He heard how his Bat’Leth fell on the tatami mates with a dull thud.

Immediately, L’Rell was at him. Her eyes were fixating him like a predator on its prey, with a triumphant glitter in them, her mouth was half open to catch her breath after the fighting. He saw the muscles in her arm working as she sprung forward, stopped the Bat’Leth only centimeters from his throat. Her expression looked as if she literally wanted to devour him, the frightening and glorious face of a war-goddess, and with just that and the pressure she had built with her body language, she forced him backwards, until his back hit the wall. She tilted her head, smiled, baring her sharp teeth, and growled approvingly.

And, with a fast, fluent movement she grabbed his wrist, came even closer to him, and lowered her Bat’Leth on the floor. She was so close to him now that he could feel the warmth of her body.

She took his hand and bit on it. Sharp pain in his palm, sharp pain throbbing between his thighs. This was real. She had really just did that, initiated the ritual.

There was red blood blooming on the white of his skin, and she stared at it intrigued, before she licked it off. He couldn’t help but gasp. It eased the pain a bit, and feeling her tongue over his skin, the slight sting when it touched the injury she had created…

She was so close against him, there was no way she couldn’t feel his growing erection.

And oh yes, he could feel how she rubbed her hips against his, all so lighly, but the friction was still all to tantalizing.

There was a moment when she closed her eyes to feel everything in greater detail, and opened them again, and there was such an vulnerability in her face that he felt an rush of love and protectiveness wash over him. As if _he_ could protect _her_.

And he took her hand in turn and bit to taste her. She pulled him to her and kissed him hard. He could still taste his own metallic blood on her lips.

They parted far to early for his taste, and she danced back out of his reach, chuckling throatily.

“Computer, lock doors!”, she barked, and grinned almost unnoticeable. He fought back the urge to gulp.

For a moment, the just fixated the other, staring at each other from different sides of the training room.

And then – and he had to admit that he was both shocked and surprised by it – she started circeling him.

His blood dropped immediately, being embarrassingly busy elsewhere. He took a deep breath. Hoped it would calm him. His heart won’t stop racing.

L’Rell noticed nevertheless. Of course she did, she was the aggressor and she probably longed for it; her clan was trained in noticing such things, and this one, oooh yes, she held a personal interest in. An approving growl formed low in his throat as he realized that. His blood was really damn busy between his traitorous thighs. Pressure everywhere.

,,My, my, brave torchbearer.”, L’Rell teased, ,,We’re very keen today, are we?”

He should have found better words, he certainly did, but words had left him again. He gulped in chunks of oxygen and stared at her defiantly. She certainly liked what she saw, what other explanation could there be, for her lips curved into a hungry smile again.

Neverthless she chuckled low, and stared him right in the eyes, and oh, ooh!, licked her lips hungrily, and then, without warning, almost jumped him. Her jaw transformed to an angular battle scream, then she was at him, all glorious weight of House Mokai warrior woman, strong and hungry and savage.

Only by force of years of training he dodged her. She tried again immediately, a single fast, elegant movement. He caught a trace of her scent, all sweaty and savage and musk and leather and woman. Signaling him that she desired him too. He hummed, so lost in the throbbing in his sex. A low growl by her. Oh, oh Kahless, she sang for him.

But he should better do something, respond something. And so he rose his voice, too. A song of lust and love and loneliness, fueled by a lifelong of otherness. It was hoarse with impossible, unbelievable fondness, but neither of them cared.

A second attack, and this time he couldn’t duck fast enough, and she threw him on the floor, and landed on him. Her hands were on his wrists, fixating them, she panted. He could see the form of her breasts trough the thin leather of her top, large and full, and her nipples had allready grown enlarged, looking so soft. He wanted to reach up and touch them, but he wouldn’t have dared yet even if he could have moved his hands. She felt him write under her, and shook her head smiling. He had to admit that this aroused him even more. But would she still found that attractive? Or would she leave him alone as soon as she realized that he didn’t fit in how dominant and aggressive a Klingon man should actually be in this? But she should know him long enough to know that by now. Did she?

,,Very good”, she fell down upon him, kissing him fiercely, forced her tongue into his mouth and against his, her hands left their place around his wrist to stroke up and down his neck and flank. He took the chance to sling his arms around her too.

Her weight on him felt so good, all firm muscles and the form of her breasts and her softer stomach.

He felt how she raised her body a bit to shove her fingers under his shirt. The direct touch was so much more intense than trough the fabric, and he couldn’t help but shudder a bit as her fingertips ran up his flat, tense stomach, leaving traces of pleasure. And they hungrily moved further, over his flank, the tips of her claws tingling over his skin. Hastily, he searched for the line of her top to get his fingers under it, too. He finally needed to feel her bare flesh.

She growled against his lips and scratched him. The surprising sharp pain mixed with pleasure let his breath catch. She hummed satisfied.

His fingers slid under her top finally, and he pressed them over the hard lines of ridges running up her spine, felt her strong muscles move as she pressed herself against him.

She leaned to her side to allow her hands room for sliding up his chest, and suddenly, her fingers teased his nipple. He couldn’t help but gasp at the sparks of pleasure that shook trough his chest. She gasped, too, and continued, and then dipped her head down to kiss his neck. Her tongue danced over the ridges there, small, fast movements that made him pant.

He was so damn hard right now, and by the way she rubbed her loins against his, she was very aware of that.

Desperate, he tried to get deeper under the leather of her top, but it was very tight, and so it was nearly impossible. Frustrated, he explored the soft curve of her wonderful broad hips instead, followed the beginning ridges there.

She sat up, and it was a bit frustrating to loose her wonderful weight on him.

From under her brow she mustered him: ,,I know a way how to deal with this.” With a low growl and an twisted smile, she grabbed the hem of her top and pulled it over her head.

She was truly not wearing anything underneath it. He had imagined seeing her like this so often, in flashes when he looked at her, deliberately more detailed in embarrassing, lonely fantasies he never had thought to ever come true when he pleasured himself, a sweet escape from reality. But nothing of it came close to truly seeing her, seeing every gorgeous detail.

How the ridges ornamenting her collar bone made way for the scales down her chest, down between her glorious large breasts, their full form and how from the middle of her chest smaller ridges ran up their swell until they get lost in the form. Her nipples were truly enlarged, their darker grey just like the one of her lips, blending with the lighter one of her ordinary skin.

A rush of heat trough his sex as all the details truly reached him.

And before he could do something, she already leaned down again and shoved up his shirt to pull it off too. Her breasts were hanging quite close to his face now, so goddamn full.

He leaned up and helped her, then she had it off and stretched out on his body. Feeling her smooth, hot skin against his uncovered torso… He breathed in sharply. She gasped, too, and rubbed herself against him.

He ran his hands up her body to explore all the now free areas, and she growled, this gorgeous sound that always went straight into his manhood, and the growling turned to an actual moan as he reached her breasts and kneaded. She was really moaning, for him, because of him, because he was bringing her so much pleasure… And so he kneaded harder, flipped his thumb over her nipple – now she outrightly shook on top of him. She felt wonderful, so soft and heavy and yet firm. Her hand gripped his hip.

Confident now, he pushed himself up and rolled on her, and plastered her neck with hard, passionate kisses, planning to taste the gorgeous flesh of her breasts and make her writhe with pleasure underneath him as he kissed and licked and nibbled her.

But he wasn’t even deeper than her neck as she already threw him beside her and climbed on top of him anew. For a while they wrestled, and feeling her broad muscles move against him made him even harder.

Finally, she pushed him down, his arms caught in her grip pinned on each side of his head, his legs secured with her weight across his hips. Triumph and mischiefness glimmered in her eyes, she was panting and his look caught for a moment at how her bare chest moved with her heavy breathing. He buckled up against her, but there was no escape.

She was so strong, such a good fighter… He was not sure if he should be aroused or ashamed about her seeing just how weak he was.

She chuckled, a low sound that let the unbearable pressure in his loins only increase, and her gaze shifted from his face, where it had been looked the whole time, to his hips.

He felt as if he had to remember how to breathe.

She shifted, and suddenly, there was hot, soft pressure directly against his sex, only the fabric of their trousers still separating them, and that rarely at all.

And then she moved, rubbed herself against him in hard, fast jerks of her hips, and the pressure became even more, if that was possible at all, directly against the most sensitive part of his manhood, so damn firm and direct that it actually hurt, but oh, it was good pain.

She moaned at every thrust, and he watched how her face contorted with pleasure, how her breasts shook with her movements. He heard himself gasp, too.

Another movement, and he closed his eyes, his head fell back.

And then she rubbed herself against him in an movement that made him whimper with pain and pleasure, her head fell back and she let out an long, wailing howl. It was absolutely gorgeous.

Had she actually come from this alone? If so, she must be even more aroused than him, strange as this was to imagine.

Already in the next moment, her composure was back, though there was a tint of pink on her cheeks and under the ridges ornamenting her collar bone, and sweat glistered on her breasts.

She mustered him and smiled serenely. Far to serene for how she just had fucked him.

“It truly is both a blessing and a curse”, she said thoughfully, as she rolled off his hips and inspected his body, “how very clearly a male body shows his willingness to mate.” And her fingers landed on his chest, moved down, down the ridges over his sternum, down his flat, lean stomach, down his pubic bone, down, down… He couldn’t help but flinch as her fingertips grazed the very obvious bulge in his trousers.

Oh god, how much he wanted this strong, rough, large hands to touch him for real…

,,L’Rell!”, he keened.

She smiled wickedly, and chuckled. Of course she would. There was a reason why the lower ranks whispered about her and were in fear of all the rumors of the horrible science experiments and manipulation and who knew what else she secretly ran. Of course she would keep him wait, and watch him writhe for her. And he loved it.

Only a second of wonderful direct touch, then she kept circeling it, deliberately, slowly touching everything but his erection. She drew curved lines on the inside of his thigh, and the touch sparked directly to where he wanted it. He tried to take her hand and lead it to his centre, but she just punched it away: ,,I know what I’m doing. I need to see how much you need it first.” And then she smiled again. She was so beyond beautiful when she was in control like that.

He wanted to ask when this would be, but by now he was already unable to catch enough air for long sentences.

She withdrew again, now to lie her fingers on his stomach and let them run down slowly. He shuddered; her light touch was so much more intense than a stronger, and he was sure this would finally end in touching his manhood. Her fingers followed the form of his hip bone under the trouser. Hot throbbing in is sex. She was so close.

But she kept away from that area again, stroking only up and down the slight curve of his hips, and already that was wonderful, but not enough, not nearly enough when he had felt her fingers directly already for a short moment. Not enough when she throned over him and he wasn’t touching her. And so he grabbed her arms and pulled her to him. To his surprise she followed.

He kissed her again, and slid his fingers down her back. Oh, good, she rubbed herself against him again, not so hard as before, but still, the pressure against his arousal was heavenly. He shoved his fingers under the hem of her trouser, grabbing and kneading her ass. She hummed approvingly. So he went further, explored the soft curve of her hip, too, before he went back to touching her ass. He could feel her hands scramble more hastily over him too.

He pressed deep in her cleft, further and further down until he was dipping in wetness. She gasped sharply against his lips, and dug her claws in his flesh.

Only now he realized that he was really doing this. He was really having sex with L’Rell the mysterious Battle Deck Commander, she was truly rubbing herself against his hard penis, he was truly touching her ass and womanhood, feeling her wetness moisten his fingers. He, the undesirable albino. Being intimate with such an remarkable woman.

He felt her stare at him, expectantly. ,,Continue”, she ordered.

And so he did. “Don’t think to much about what your doing.”, he said to himself. He pushed his hand between their bodies, down her stomach, under her trouser. Her skin was so warm and smooth there. She growled low, a sound that made him shudder with lust. So he got deeper down, push between her folds. Hot wetness, making his fingers rather slide than stroke over the flushed nub of her clitoris.

She made an wailing cry, fangs bared, and her head fell back as he pushed harder there. How soft and yet bulging the skin there felt… She felt so damn good at this place. He couldn’t help but gasp himself, too, and his own sex throbbed.

,,Voq, please!”, she pressed out, breathless and desperate, seemingly having forgotten for how intensely interesting she had found his body a few moments before. Her electric blue eyes were already a bit clouded by pleasure. Her lying there like this, wanting him to continue touching her– that was something he couldn’t refuse. And so he watched with breathless anticipation as she pushed her trousers and underwear down her legs, and then spread her thighs, grinning hungrily und pulling him to her.

He took a moment to take in the sight of her naked body, the swung of her broad hips, her well-muscled legs, the forms of her sex. She was beautiful.

He stroke her in fast up-and-down movements of his fingers, felt her legs spasm, saw her whole body shudder and her brow furrowed and her eyes close in her pleasure. With every stroke he went deeper, until he slide into her with hardly any effort. Her walls felt so silken, warm and _alive_… He hadn’t felt this for so long. And seeing the pale white of his fingers get lost in the rosy-tinted grey of her folds…

He felt his cock twitch.

,,Good like this?”, he somehow still managed to ask her.

,,Faster moves. Harder.”, she barked at him, but her voice was already breathless and a bit blurred with lust. Of course he obeyed. She growled approvingly, until the sound got lost in her moans and howls.

He felt her juices drip down his hand, and pulled it back to examine. His fingers were shimmering with wetness, and the smell of her soaked the air. He raised his hand to his face to smell once more, examined it a moment longer, and then licked her juices from his fingers. L’Rells moan got half lost in her throat. She tasted after musk and fruit vinegar.

He had barely time to savor her taste however. In one moment, L’Rell had gone from lying on her back writhing with pleasure while relishing his touch to springing at him with the strength and grace of an fikruw.

,,Enough time spent with me.”, she growled. Her hands were already opening his trousers. His penis throbbed even more, ,,Now let me have my fun with you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She saw the anticipating shock in Voqs eyes, and another surge of protectiveness and warmth mixed with lust ran trough her. He was so sweet… Delicious in his sweetness.

She could feel his hardness trough the fabric as she worked at the fastenings of his trousers. Voqs breath caught every single time when she grazed it. Hmm, that sweet frustration in the quirk of his brow and the way he pursed his mouth…

She was so caught up in her joy about his submissiveness, finally not having to witness that offputting macho-behavior so common in men not from her clan, that she was actually surprised when he said: ,,I could make that easier for you.”

With a nod of her head and a smile she signaled him to do that. He rose and stepped back a metre. Standing up, she could see even better just how intensely aroused he was, and the realization ran straight into her clit. And then he pulled the already open trouser along with his underwear down.

She moaned longingly. Just like everything about him, his penis was long and thin, with gorgeous ridges that would surly feel very good inside her.

Slowly, she stood up, went to him. His gaze followed her with an desperate, even now somewhat nervous focus she found quite attractive. Unceremonously, she placed one hand on his lean chest and dropped the other between his thighs. She felt his cock twitch against her hand, and the sensation sent another shot of hotness trough her clit. Voqs chest rose and sunk in flat pants under her hand as she followed the firm forms of his ridges. His mouth opened in an silent scream. Hmm, he truly must be quite tensed from how she had kept him in suspense….

,,And I’m not even touching you for real yet…”, she chuckled.

She could see how already a drop of fluid driped out of the tip. Whoa. Breathing hard, she flipped her thumb over it to stroke the drop away, and relished how smooth he felt there. Another beautiful sound from Voq. With desperation in his eyes, his gaze found hers.

She covered his mouth in an fierce kiss. Their tongues pressed hardly against each other, all passionate invasion. She felt him moan against her lips as she finally took him in her hand and started moving it up and down, slow and lightly first.

“Lie down.”, she ordered, and that he immediately obeyed sent another wave of lust trough her. She knelt down and gave herself a moment to examine him. He was wonderful pale and slim, with lean muscles that showed trough his beautiful, exotic white skin at his arms and chest and only so slightly on his stomach, his collar bone was an slight arch from his lean neck to his angular shoulders. The ridges ornamented it and the soft curve of his chest a bit lighter than hers, but only so lightly, and she had to admit that it fitted him better than otherwise. He might not fit at all in the ordinary Klingon beauty standard, but for her, this long, elegant limbs and wiry body was a hundred times more beautiful than that. His hip bone and the scales running in straight lines down his hip, as well as the end of his ribcage stuck out more than locked healthy trough months of hungering, but she overlooked it. She didn’t wanted to think at their problems now when she was finally relishing her gorgeous, brave, sweet torchbearer. And so she laid down astride him, felt the firm smoothness of his skin against hers, how he arched towards her as she ran her hands all over his body. She took him in her hand again and her own breathing got faster, too as, she heard him sign in response. Oh, that felt wonderful, the hardness under his softer skin, the form of the ridges against her hand, the so smooth tip, already slightly wet with anticipation. She stroke harder, and his head fell back and he gasped, still so softly. It was fascinating how quite he was. Sensual. She wondered if she could make him scream.

She feel down upon his neck, kissed him hard and felt him arch his body again. Then she darted her tongue against the broad ridge down his neck tendon, nibbled lighly, and then kissed again. He squirmed against her. His hands were roaming up and down her back, his fingernails leaving pleasant traces of electricity on her.

She went lower, over the beautiful swung of his collar bone, and continued touching him all the while. Every gasp and shudder of him made her sex throb.

She felt him pushing one leg up, between her thighs, and thankfully rubbed herself against him. Ah, so much better to have the possibility to work on her own tension, too.

She stroke harder, and he gasped as response, and so she bit. He gasped loader. She felt him squirm underneath her, stroke him, and she bit harder, and finally, there was a bit pain in his hard breathing, but mixed with so much pleasure, and the sound excited her. She tasted blood and led go, only licked the wound she had created. The metallic taste was delicious, the taste of passionate mating.

As she pushed herself up again, she saw that Voq was still breathing hard, eyes closed, mouth open in what looked very inviting. Her bitemark bloomed vibrantly red on his pale white shoulder, and the contrast looked most gorgeous. She was overflown with this mixture of protective love and desire again as she saw him lying there like this, felt him in her hands, heard him pant.

He shuddered, stronger and stronger, writhed against her body. She stroke him as hard as possible without hurting him, and explored him with her other hand and her lips. His breath catched and his body arched several centimeters up from the floor as she brought her lips on his chest, and kissed his nipple. Feeling this made the throbbing between her thighs even stronger, and she kissed him harder, and then flipped her tongue over the hard form of his nipple fastely.

,,Oh…”, he pressed out.

,,You like that, hmmm?”, she growled, and made another stroke with her right hand. 

,,Yes!”, it was hardly more than an desperate cry.

,,Good.”

And so she continued. Some when, his gasping and breathy moans gave way for low, breathy growls, and his body shivered so strongly that she had to hold him down with her other hand. Kahless, she was painfully aroused too, now…

She just had concentrated on his loins again; watched his beautiful sex in her hands and cover his testicles with her other hand and knead, feel their form, hear him growl and moan breathlessly, and then pushed her fingers down his rump, to touch the tender, sweaty place behind his testicles and over his ass, all while continue stroking his cock. Voq nearly whimpered. His whole body shook and spasmed uncontrollably, and there was an look of ecstasy in his wide open eyes she had never seen on him before.

,,I…”, he managed to press out between raspy growls, ,,ooh…I’m so close…”

Immediately, L’Rell let go of his sex.

,,I still got plans with you.”

He growled with anticipation.

,,But like this you wouldn’t last long enough to grant me enough pleasure.”, she said, and already imagined riding him.

There was a mischievous glint in Voqs eyes she had almost not believed him capable of.

,,Well… I”, he was still struggling to breath, ,,might have an idea or two what to do now, then.”

She smiled hungrily. “What are you waiting for?”, she asked playedly indignant, ,,Do it!”

He smiled and positioned himself above her – his still very erect cock jutted in direction of her body in an definitely arousing way – and then bend down towards her breasts. Her breath catched. Oooh, yes, please! His soft lips grazed her breasts and she heard herself breath out jittery, and then sign as he started kissing her right nipple. Feeling the smoothness of his lips and his warm, wet mouth on her… She squirmed into the touch, grabbed his head and caressed him reassuringly, while she ran the other hand over what she could reach of his shoulders.

He teased her with his lips, suckled, kissed, licked in fast, soft, but all the more intense movements of his tongue that sent shivers of pleasure trough her whole chest. He didn’t even needed to touch her vulva, it was throbbing already now.

He moved away from her nipple and started to work at the full underside of her breast in large kisses and she started panting, disrupted by moans.

“You’re good…”, she gasped out.

The way he looked up and smiled, so submissive and yet teasing, from under her breast, his mouth full with her flesh, let her almost come. Voq chuckled against her skin and continued.

And then he grabbed her other breast and kneaded it, while he still kissed and licked. Oh, that was wonderful. He moaned too, softly, to her louder moans and howls. She felt their naked bodies graze against each other, his arousal pressing against her hip. She reached for it, was only able to reach his hip, and stroke over it. And then he did something particulary good with his mouth, and another howl escaped her.

She felt sweet drip down her body, and he licked it off, from her neck, her collar bone, in between her breasts.

At some point, he left her breast and looked down at her, smiled hungrily.

“If you are so loud already now, I wonder how you will react on my further actions.”

Her loins burned in anticipation. 

And then he bent down, and descended down her body, leaving a trail of kisses and playful bites. He went down the ridges over her ribs, down her still now slightly rounded stomach, caressed the curve of her hips and the ridges ornamenting it with fingers and lips. Could he truly be…?

He pushed her thighs apart and the touch of his fingers at this tender place sent jolts of electricity trough her skin. And then he bent his head down, and she could feel the blow of his breath on her sex. Unintentional, she stopped breathing. He placed a soft kiss, far to soft, on the inside of her left thigh, and she was nearly shivering from tension, then one on her right, and then, finally, finally, he brought his lips to her aching sex.

She gasped aloud as the softness hit her folds, and already that felt so, so good. But then he started kissing her, and the warmth, the wetness, the soft pressure… She wailed.

Pleasure rolled trough her in waves, in the rhythm of his tongue. Oh yes, it felt so so good to feel his tongue flip over her clitoris.

She closed her eyes and rolled her head back, her body tensed. Voq changed his movements a little bit, and she felt his one hand caressing her thigh and hip, so lightly, almost reverent.

She was nobody to interpret corny messages or metaphors in sex usually, it was, all intimacy aside, still just an physical and fucking fun act. But now something someone back of her clan had said came to her mind, that a man pleasuring his lover in this way was a worship of woman, and damn, this certainly felt like it.

“Oh, you’re doing this so well…”

Another good caress of his tongue, and she felt her hips rock back and forth. Pressure built more and more violently in her, built, built, built.

Another movement, then the pressure unloaded, and pleasure violently raced through her body. She came hard against Voqs lips. Only as the tension left her muscles and she sunk back on the floor, she realized that she hadn’t stopped screaming the whole time.

Voq was breathing hard too. “Wow.” His tongue darted out to lick his lips clean, and oh my… whoa, that was certainly hot, knowing that he must lick her taste from his lips.

Then he already continued. Against her now more sensitive flesh, every kiss and lick sent shudders of pleasure trough her whole body, and she shook and shivered.

And he looked up, oh, and the expression on his eyes was so mischivious and yet so obedient…

It took her hardly more than two more strokes of his tongue to come again, clawing her talons into the floor and howling out her pleasure.

And even now he continued, and she would have liked to come a third time in his mouth, but even more she wanted to feel him underneath her, be around his gorgeous sex. 

She gathered enough air to speak: “I fear if you continue I will be to worn out for joining with you.”

A muscle in his jaw worked. His gaze fixated her with an unblinking intensity.

“Have you… Shouldn’t we…?”

She interrupted his awkward asking with: “…contraception? I took care for that. You don’t need to worry.”

“Good.”

And already he positioned himself over her, fixating her with his gaze, mouth slightly open. Such appetites. Good.

Slowly, she sat up, never leaving his gaze, growling low. She saw how he breathed harder. And then she pushed him on the floor, with his back against the mats. He was still very hard.

She straddled him. One hand she brought to her own sex, with the other she took his. So wonderful hard.

And then she pushed him inside her. She sunk down on him with almost no pressure. It was a wonderful feeling how she slid around him, widened, and the pressure from within it brought… She heard Voq make an long-drawn-out gasp.

“You are so soft…”, he mumbled with an almost innocent surprise, despite she was taking him right now. The knowledge how good this felt for him, too, let her desire only increase. So she started to move, and he breathed in sharply, and grabbed her hips. With his fingers digging into the flesh of her hips, she thrust her hips hard against his. She felt how she was filled out by him, how the feeling changed, there or there, deep inside her, but always wonderful soft pressure, so much more indirect than his tongue or fingers.

She laid down and kissed him, and the pressure changed again, even more against her clit. She rutted harder against him. She felt him move his hips to. His body shook.

The contrast of their skin, her darker grey on his gorgeous ivory. Her muscular, curvy body against his slim, wiry, long-limbed forms.

She raised her head a bit to take in his wonderful scent. His sweat.

His mouth was open and his eyes closed. He bared his teeth in an grimace of pleasure. The thought that she was the reason for this, that she was capable of doing this…

She looked down at how their bodies joined, how his pale white and reddish flushed sex disappeared in her grey, and slid half out of her again after every move of her hips, wet and slick with her arousal. His ridges pleasantly pressed against her sensitive flesh. She moaned.

They moved together, and for a moment it felt almost sublime. She kissed his neck and cherished the feeling of moving in harmony with him, until the pleasure raging trough her body, the smoothness of his skin against hers and the feeling of him inside her, became to intense to still feel this subtle emotion.

Voq growled, small, breathless sounds. There was a hint of pink on his cheeks and under his collar bone.

The pleasure rose higher and higher. Soon, she struggled to breath for the wonderfull sensations raging trough her. Every breath came out as an breathy moans or howl of pleasure. Voq growled in unison with her.

She clawed at him, as if to mark his body as hers, as if to find something to cling to in this storm of lust.

She arched her body up, shivering and shaking. A brief kiss, interrupted soon because neither of them had enough air for that. His breathing sounded more desperate now, too.

At some point, she sat up to see him underneath her, and the desperate lines of his body hightend her lust only more. She laid a hand on his chest and felt his heart race underneath. She felt him writhe and arch under her.

Her body burned. She moved harder, harder and harder. Finally, the shock went trough her, and she threw her head back and screamed. Somewhere far away, she heard Voq moan as she tightened around him.

With still racing hart and burning in her lungs, she sunk back down on him, moving her hips slower, almost languid this time, riding out her orgasm.

She felt Voq thrust up hard, desperately, and changed her pace too. He grabbed her ass, so hard that it surly would leave marks. After hardly a few movements she felt his whole body spasm, his muscles went rigid, and an strangled groan escaped him as he spilled himself into her. A few lower, softer growls as he slowly came down from his climax.

How beautiful he was when he came.

She languidly disentangled herself from him, and laid down half beside, half on him.

He hummed satisfied. He was still very beautiful, so satisfied and fucked-out as he was, sweat shimmering on his pale skin, the wound of her passion on his shoulder, sensual lips quirked to a smile, eyes closed. Her loins still throbbed from the stimulation she had gotten after her first orgasm.

Voq watched her and seemed to have noticed that, because he suddenly looked as if he had forgotten something important, and asked: “Do you want me to release the rest of your tension?”

“Please.”

And so he pushed his hands between her thighs. She was still sensitive and already slightly rough there. She gasped as he passed these long, clever fingers over her, and it took her not long to come, softer this time, leaving her drowsy and satisfied.

As they were gathering their clothes and prepared themselves to go in the outer world again, she already noticed how she imagined doing that again, this time in her bed, to have these long, deep talks with him that always left her feeling wiser and stronger than she was, on falling asleep beside him to his slow breathing. Oh damn, she had truly fallen in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn yeah, I finally did it, I wrote a story about Voq and L'Rell, who I shipped already from the first time they were together. 
> 
> Some of the OCs are from something that could be a bigger project, but isn't realized yet
> 
> The two songs are not mine, but slighly changed already existing songs.  
L'Rells song is the translation of an german folk song "Nachts steht Hunger", Voqs sailor song is from the amazing sci-fi-novels Mageworlds (third book) by Debra Doyle


End file.
